Forces Of Nature
by Skittless4ever
Summary: Starfire can't stop thinking about Robin. She doesn't know how he feels. She doesn't know the person behind the mask. Will one rainy night make a difference?
1. Please!

It wasn't very bright today. As a matter of fact, it wasn't bright at all.  
It was dark, cloudy, and rainy. The clouds weren't puffy and white. They were flat and a light gray. Thunder crackled through Titans Tower. To them they didn't like the bad weather, except for Starfire. She absolutley loved the rain. It amazed her.  
To her, it wasn't bad weather. It was beautiful weather. It was Friday. The Teen Titans would usually hang out on Friday. They would usually hang out at their favorite pizza place,  
or go to the park. Since today was raining, they told Starfire that they couldn't go out.

Of course she was disappointed. She insisted that they could out, but they told her the weather was too bad to drive in. She sighed and walked to her room. She walked over to her lavender nightstand and got a colorful scarpbook out.  
She opended it up and the first picture she saw, gave her a warm smile.

All of the titans were at Jump City's park. Even Terra was there, before she.  
left the titans and the earth. She would always be in their hearts. All of the titans were standing up. They all seemed so happy to be together. Robin and Starfire both used their fingers to make bunny ears and put it behind each other's head.  
They were both giving bright smiles. They weren't smiling just for the picture though.  
They were just thrilled to be in each others presenace.

Beast boy was between Raven and Terra. He had both of his arms on both of the girl's shoulders. Beast boy had cared for both of them deeply. Yes, he was devistated when Terra died, but ever since he had become closer to Raven. Terra was giving a big grin and so was Beast boy. Terra was doing the peace sign. Raven was smiling, not a fake smile.  
It was completly real. It wasn't like Raven to smile. She was such a dark and secretive person.  
If you looked close enough, you could see that she had a light blush forming on her pale cheeks.  
She was blushing from Beast boy's tingling touch.

Cyborg was behind everyone, but he was tall enough to be seen. He was giving a very goofy grin.  
It looked like he was waving his arms in the air. Each one were happy for different reasons but were mainly happy to be with each other.

She turned the page. It was a picture of Terra. She was giving a thumbs up. She was winking, only revealing one of her light blue eyes. Her pale blonde hair was shining brightly. She was outside on the tower's roof. Starfire sighed, remembering the terrible death of her dear friend. Even though she had betrayed the team, she forgave her. Terra was just a confused girl. She wanted to control her incredible Earth moving powers. She did but she had to make some horrible descions to do so.

She turned the next page. On it had a picture of Cyborg. He was like Starfire's older brother. He was so comforting and understanding when he realized what troq meant. Val-yor an alien who had come to Earth, insulted Starfire by using the word, troq. It meant worthless, a nothing. He told her, he knew how she felt. She believed him, afterall he was half robot.

Next page. It was a picture of Beast Boy, her unbiological little brother. Sure he was a joker and could be annoying, but he could be serious. Especialy when he heard that Raven was destined to end the world. And when Terra had betrayed the titans. He would always be a carefree person, who would always lighten the mood and release the tension. Starfire remembered the day he gave her Silkie.  
her Silkie. She was a bit skeptical at first, but when she got another look at Silkie, she adored her new pet.

Starfire licked her slender index finger and turned the page. A picture of Raven. Her sister. Even though she and Starfire weren't related, she was a better sister than Blackfire. Raven was looking up from her newest fantasy novel and giving a small smile. This wasn't a forced smile, surprisingly. It was genuine.  
Her and Raven become closer ever sinced the day they stepped into each other's shoes. The day they switched bodies for a little while. Starfire told Raven, if they told everything about each other, they could understand their powers better. Starfire was innocent and sweet. Raven was dark and quiet. They were such good friends, though.

The next picture she saw made her face lit up. Robin. Her best friend. He was caring, kind, and very handsome.  
He was giving a smirk in the picture and it seemed he was scratiching the back of his head. He looked nervouse. She studied his perfect features. Loving him more every single day. She just wanted to see what was behind the mask. Sometimes she felt like she didn't know him, even though they were so close.  
He was hiding himself from her, from everyone. 'Oh Robin, I wish to see your eyes, but I know you won't let me'  
Starfire thought sadly.

She closed her scrapbook and put it back in the drawer of her nightstand. She laid down on her soft, round bed.  
It felt like she was in a whole other world. Just staring at her celing, thinking. He was obviously toying with her.  
She didn't know how he felt about her. She started thinking about the time they were stranded on a strange planet.

Flashback

"How am I to know what you think about me?" Starfire asked him softly.

"Starfire... I think...uh... it's awesome the way you shoot starbolts?" He was so nervouse. He was really acting like a nervouse teenage boy. Maybe because he was one.

"Yes, and?" She asked

"It's...uh... also cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever."

"And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?"

He cupped his gloved hands around her soft hands.

"Mind it? I actually, I kind of-" He was interrupted by the horrible looking monster that they battled earlier.

'The monster ruined our moment. Now I will never know if he has the feelings for me'  
Starfire thought.

She would never know if Robin loved her.

End flashback

Starfire sighed sadly. 'Robin never told me how he truly feels.' The truth was Starfire wanted to ask him how he felt, but she was too scared to ask. She would always imagine them together. Being in his arms...forever. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
He always made her happy, when she was down. He brightend her day, even on the darkest day.  
He would always make her feel like she belonged. She wanted to belong in his heart. Nothing will ever change how she felt about him.

Knock Knock

"Hey Star, umm... we feel kinda bad for telling you we couldn't hang out. So...how about you pick a movie for us to watch tonight." Beast boy said.

Starfire felt a little disappointed that it was Beast boy, instead of Robin. She walked over to her door and opened it.

"Thank you for offer Beast boy, but I must decline your offer. You should pick the movie." Starfire said sweetly.

Beast boy rememberd the threat Raven made to him.

"Let Starfire pick the movie or else."

He cringed thinking of what Raven would do to him.

"No, Starfire you pick."

"No, Beast boy yo-"

"NO! Star, Raven will kill me!" Beast boy pleaded with his eyes.

Starfire giggled. "Beast boy, do not be silly." She closed her door and left Beast boy terrified.  
He started walking down the hallway when Raven appeared from the floor using her dark arura magic.  
Beast gave a little scream and fell back. Raven was slowly walking torwards him, but it was very intimadating.  
She gave him a death glare. When Starfire heard Beast boy scream, she ran out of her room.

"What has happended?" Starfire asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Starfire please, pick the movie." Beast boy begged.

Starfire looked into Beast boy's forest green eyes and realized the Raven would actually kill him.

"I shall look for the movie now!" Starfire said brightly.

"Phew." Beast wipped the sweat off of his forehead.

Raven glared at him again and gave him a "Your lucky" face. Before Beast boy could blink, Raven was in the common room. 


	2. Goodnight Starfire

The titans would usually keep all of dvds and vhs tapes in a large cardboard box. The sound of Starfire shuffling through dvds, annoyed Raven greatly. Everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for Starfire to pick the movie. Everytime she picked up a movie, Starfire was never satisified with what she saw. It would either be a horror, comedy, science fiction, or an action movie. Then something caught her eye.  
She picked up the dvd and smiled. It was Snow White. Of course Starfire was satisified with that, because she ususally liked romance or disney movies. And Snow White was both.

"So Star, did you pick a movie?" Robin said smiling.

Starfire turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Yes I have!" She said excitedly.

"What movie is it?" Beast boy asked.

"Snow White!" She yelled cheerfuly. Everyone groanded, except for Robin and Starfire.

Starfire placed the disc o the DVD tray and played the movie. Starfire was the only one paying attention to movie, giggling, here and there. Robin couldn't help but stare at her. She was sitting really close to him.  
which made his cheeks turn a light shade of red. When it appeared that Snow White died, Starfire gasped and help onto Robin's arm. He started to blush more. Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder with a sad expression on her face.

Later when the prince kissed Snow White, Starfire turned to Robin and asked, "I believe I say the "aww" now?"

Robin chuckled. "Yea sure."

"Aww!" She said while smiling.

The movie finally ended and everyone decided to go to bed. When Robin tried to get up, he realized that Starfire was still laying on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep during the end of the movie. He smiled.

'Even when she's asleep. she looks beautiful.' He thought.

Robin picked her up gently, bridal style. Robin walked inside of her room and placed her on her bed.

"Night Star." He whispered careful not to wake her. Robin started t head for the door, but turned around.  
He walked over to her again and gently placed his lips on her forehead. He smiled and walked out of her room.  
Starfire slowly opended her eyes and looked around her room.

"Robin? Robin? I felt something on my forehead. Was that you?" Seeing that Robin wasn't in her room, Starfire decided to head for the towers roof.

It was still raining outside, but it was only drizzling. Starfire decided to stay there and think again. Only one person stayed in her mind.

Robin

She was completly in love with him and everyone knew it, except for Robin. Everytime she closed her eyes, she could still see him.  
Everytime she was around him she would get butteflies in her stomach. Everytime someone would mention his name, she would feel so warm inside. She knew all of this, were signs of love. She realized she was in love a year ago. She thought she just had a cush on him,  
but after talking to Raven about her feelings for him, she told Starfire that she is in love with Robin. Starfire never knew that she would fall in love with her best friend.

Anytime Robin was with another girl, Starfire felt like she was getting punched in the stomach. She had tried many times to talk about their feelings for each other with Robin, but fate had plans of it's own. They would always get interrupted or Robin would just say some lame answer.

'Is this how it must be?' She thought.

'Just pretend like I do not have the feelings for Robin,'

'but am I not already doing that?'

Starfire had been pretending she didn't have any feelings for Robin for three years. She knew that ever since the day she met him, she had some special feelings for him.

"Ugh why must I always think of him? Why?!" She yelling to the sky.

Starfire tugged her legs into her chest, getting chills from the rain. She heard footsteps approaching her. She didn't even have to look back to see who it was.

"Hey Star what are you doing out here? You're going to get a cold." Robin said softly.

"Oh, I am just thinking Robin and I do not mind the rain." She spoke even softer to him.

"Yea, I just came out here to think too. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

She looked at him surprised. "Of course not, Robin. You never bother me." She smiled at her last sentence.

He smiled back. "Well you never bother me either."

Her smile got even bigger.

For a while they just stayed out there, looking into the dark gray sky. Robin never really like the rain, but since Starfire was with him, he completly forgot about it.  
Robin glanced at Starfire for a moment. Her crimson hair was completly soaked and the rain was getting harder. There was sadness leaked in her emerald eyes.

Robin raised an eyebrown. "Star...are you...okay?"

She looked at him and put on a fake smile. "Yes Robin, I am...fine." It sounded like Starfire trouble saying the last word.

"Starfire has anybody ever told you that you're a bad liar?" Robin said getting a little upset, that Starfire was lying to him.

She sighed. " It's nothing Robin. Can we not talk about it right now?"

Robin let out a sigh too. "Are you sure?"

"Yes...I am sure." Starfire said looking down.

"Ok, but Starfire I'll always be there for you. And if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me." He said with a smile.

Starfire looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Robin." She said. Starfire got closer to Robin and embraced him.

Robin started to blush again. He hugged her back. One of his hands were wrapped around her waist and the other was stroking her long hair.

They both looked up at each and still had arms wrapped around each other. They leaned in closer to each other, slowly closing their eyes. They could feel each others breath. They were getting closer and closer.

Their lips conennected gently. There was magic in their kiss. Magic that they have never felt before. They stayed like that for a long time. They finally broke away slowly.

They were speechless. No words could describe how they felt.

"I have to...go." Starfire got up and ran to her room, leaving Robin in shock. 


	3. When You Wish Upon A Shooting Star

**Hey everyone!! Ok so I noticed all of my spelling errors and how I didn't leave any authors notes on all of my stories. So I edited it on fan fiction but apparently it never saved. No matter how many times I clicked save. DX**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans for crying out loud!!**_

Starfire ran all the way to her room faster than the speed of light. Once she got to her door, she walked into her cozy room and locked the door. She lied down on her bed, with her head hanging off the foot of the bed, letting her damp auburn fall

down. Even though she was still drenched she didn't care. She slowly closed her large eyes.

'_Robin...he...he kissed me. Why would he kiss me?'_

'_He cannot possibly have the feelings for me. Maybe we were just caught up in the moment.'_

'_Yes that is it. It was __not__ a real kiss.'_

'_I wish it was...'_

Starfire kept thinking that Robin didn't really love her. It was just one kiss. One kiss that's all. It did mean something to her though. And it meant something to _him _too.

Robin silently walked down the eerie halls of the tower. It was so quiet. Almost too quiet. Then again everyone was sleeping, except for maybe Starfire and him. Robin was feeling mixed emotions: Confused, shocked, and hurt.

'_Why did she leave? Why? Am I a... bad kisser?'_

Robin felt even more depressed.

'_Maybe she didn't feeling anything…but I did.'_

Robin approached Starfire's cold metal door. He unsteadily lifted his hand and was ready to knock on her door, but stopped himself.

'_I'll talk to her tomorrow.' He thought._

Robin brought his gloved hand down and walked to his room, with his head hanging low.

Starfire opened her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips. She rubbed her jade eyes and yawned. She decided it was late and time for bed. She opened her long light purple, curtains. She stared at the moon. It shined almost as bright as her dazzling eyes. A blanket of tiny beaming stars covered the dark blue sky. Each star was twinkling and Starfire just prayed for a shooting star. It was if the heavens heard her and before she could blink, a beautiful shooting star was coming through the sky. Some people say that you should wish for something you deeply care about. Something you cannot possibly live without.

Starfire closed her eyes as tight as she could and thought and thought about her wish.

"Robin..." She whispered. She opened her eyes. "I truly hope this works."

Starfire closed her curtains and walked over to her bed.

This time she was laying in it correctly. Starfire closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Pointless chapter I know. I'm sorry that it's too short. My next one will be longer. Please review and criticism is greatly appreciated too!! Remember if you review you get a free hug!! =]**


	4. Wet and Naked

**I am so sorry that it took me log to update but here it is! Please don't hurt me!!**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans**_

The sun shined brilliantly through her curtains, brightening her dim room. She fluttered her eyes open and rubbed them delicately. Starfire sat up and stretched her muscles.

She walked over to the bathroom and toke a good look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and finally dry. She turned the faucet for the shower and stripped her uniform off. She jumped in the shower and closed her eyes. Starfire began to feel relaxed as the hot water beat against her bare back.

'_Maybe I should have not left him last night,' She thought._

'_I probably hurt his feelings.'_

Starfire sighed sadly. The last she wanted to do was hurt Robin. It was too late, she already did. Starfire picked up the bottle of shampoo and lathered it on her hair.

_Rinse. Later. Repeat._

After Starfire finished washing her hair and slim body, she stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. She yanked a white towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around her body. She picked up her silver brush and opened the door. She poked her head to make sure no one was in the hallway. When she saw that the coast was clear, she tiptoed out of the bathroom. Just as she was about to reach her door, another door slid open. Starfire turned around slowly and froze when she saw who was standing there.

"Robin?" She said finally managing words to come out of her mouth.

Robin's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. His hormones were raging off the charts. He blushed furiously and stood there frozen.

"I...uh...uh...uh..." He stuttered.

Starfire was blushing too and held her towel closer to her body. Robin had never seen Starfire towel naked or naked at all and yet here she was...towel naked.

"Will you excuse me, please?" She said breaking the silence.

"Uh... Yea sure. Go ahead." He said finally.

Starfire slowly turned around and walked into her room. Robin slid his back down the wall and sighed.

'_Oh my god! I'm so stupid! I just stood there like an idiot! She probably thinks I'm a pervert now!'_

'_She did look really hot though. She was wet and naked...'_

'_Oh, shut up! I __**am**__ a pervert.'_

Starfire finished brushing her hair and sat on the foot of her bed.

'_I must have looked hideous and Robin saw me partially naked.'_

Starfire sat there for what seemed like forever. She finally decided that she couldn't hide from Robin forever. She walked out of her room and entered the common room. There he was. Sitting on the couch. All by himself. Robin turned around

and gave Starfire a fake smile.

"Hey Star." He said trying to hide the hurt look on his face.

"Hello Robin. Is something troubling you?" She said becoming suspicious.

"Uh...no." He lied.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows. Now she became _very_ suspicious.

"Robin, I may be naive, but I am not stupid." Starfire said becoming a little angry that he lied right to her face.

Robin sighed. "You're right...something is bothering me."

"Then...what is it?" She asked.

"You." He said blankly.

Starfire was taken back by his answer. "Wha...what?"

"It's you Starfire. Why did you leave me last night?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice

"I...I was...afraid." She said softly.

"Of what?" He said a bit sternly.

"You." She said almost in a whisper.

"Me?" He asked confused

"Yes." She said plainly.

"Why?" He asked still puzzled.

"I was afraid that you didn't like me. And that the kiss meant nothing."

Robin's mouth agape, his eyes widened, and he was in total shock.

"Starfire..." He said gently.

"I will see you later Robin. I need to...think." Before Robin could stop her, Starfire ran out of the room in seconds.

**Cliffhanger!! Sorta...so do like it or hate it or what? Too short too long? Like I said before, please don't hurt me!! I was being lazy. I'm sorry if the chapter went by too fast. I'm not a pro at writing. I'm amateur. Please Review and to answer your question Korand'r... Yes you can have a hug!! ;D**

_._


	5. The Person Behind The Mask

**I apologize a million times for taking so long!! Please forgive me!! This is the end unfortunately and I just wanted to thank anyone who reviewed or favorited this story!! You guys really boosted my confidence to finish the story!! **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans**_

**PLEASE READ THIS******** If you haven't already, please read my story "Things I'll never say" and vote on my poll!! Please and thank you!!**

Starfire stopped running in the middle of the hallway. She sighed and hanged her head low.

'_Why must I always run?'_

I don't know, you tell me." said a familiar voice.

Starfire's head shot up. She recognized that voice.

"Did I say that out loud?" Starfire asked the voice.

"Yes you did." The voice said.

"Robin...I am afraid I do not know why I run." Starfire said gently.

"Stafire, let's talk." Robin said.

Starfire turned around and said, "Alright."

Robin and Starfire were both sitting on the foot of Robin's bed. An awkward silence was overwhelming them.

"What is it that you wished to talk about?" Starfire finally said.

"About that kiss." Robin said abruptly.

Starfire's jade eyes widened and was shocked that Robin answered so quickly.

"Oh," She said nervously.

"Starfire, how could you think that the kiss didn't mean anything to me?" Robin said

"I does **not** mean anything to you." She snapped a little.

"Yes it does." Robin said firmly.

"It...does?" Starfire said quietly.

"Yes, but when you ran away from me...I thought it didn't mean anything to _you."_

"Of course it meant something to me! I lo-" She cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say.

Robin smirked. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him.

Robin's smirk turned into a mischievous grin. And before Starfire could blink, Robin started tickling her.

Starfire's soft giggles turned into very loud laugh. Robin started laughing with her.

"Robin! Stop!" Starfire said still laughing.

"Tell me what you were going to say!" He said smiling.

"Robin...!" Starfire pleaded.

"Starfire...tell me what you were going to say!"

"I love you!" She shouted suddenly.

Robin eyes widened and he stopped tickling Starfire.

"Wait a minute...can you repeat that please?" He said still in shock.

Starfire knew there was no turning back. She told him that she loved him. _Loud_ and clear. She couldn't lie to him.

"I am in love with you." She said tenderly.

Robin smiled. "I feel the exact same way about you.

Starfire's heart skipped a beat and she felt heat rising to her cheeks. Robin started leaning in towards her and he started to close his eyes.

"Robin wait." She said a little hesitant.

Robin opened his eyes and leaned back. "Yes?"

"I want to know you. I mean the _real_ you." She said timidly.

Robin tensed up. "I don't know Starfire. I never told anyone about my past."

"You can trust me." She said with a smile and taking his hand in her own.

He smiled back at her. "Okay well for starters, my name is Richard Grayson."

Starfire smiled again. "I really like that name."

He smiled too. "And my parents...died in a circus accident."

Starfire's eyes widened in shock. "Robin I am so very sorry. My parents died to."

"I'm so sorry Starfire." Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and laid her on his well defined chest. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head gently. They breathed in each other's scent. While Robin smelled like cologne, Starfire smelled so floral and sweet at the same time. They both stayed like that for a while. It could have been minutes, maybe even hours.

"Robin," Starfire's voice sounded a little muffled.

"Yes?" Robin said quietly.

"Let me hear more." She said simply.

Robin knew what she meant. "I was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne."

Starfire's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Bruce Wayne?" She said still astonished.

"Yea and I was the sidekick of Batman." Robin had promised Batman to never ever reveal his true identity. No matter who he was talking to.

"Robin that is very...surprising." She said. Starfire was still completely overwhelmed by all of this new information.

"Yea, I suppose it is." He said plainly.

Starfire placed one hand delicately on the corner of Robin's mask.

"I wish to see the person behind the mask." Robin froze a little.

"The person behind the mask wants to see you too." He said with a smile.

Starfire smiled too and carefully pealed off Robin's mask. Starfire's mouth was agape. Her gorgeous emerald eyes locked with his beautiful sapphire eyes.

Starfire couldn't control herself any longer, She pressed her lips down on his firmly. Robin kissed her back too, falling back on his bed. They both pulled away softly.

Robin smiled. "I'm guessing you like my eyes."

Starfire leaned into his ear. "I **love **your eyes." She whispered. Her warm breathe trickled down in his ear, which sent chills through his body.

They both leaned in for another passionate kiss. Starfire pulled away and smirked.

"Robin, did you like seeing me only in a towel?"

**Bahaha!! I bet you would love to read Robin's answer to that! Well that's a wrap everyone! I completed another story!! Go ME!! JK!! Well anyways I'm thinking about making a high school story with Richard and Kory a.k.a Robin and Starfire. Please encourage me!!**

**Thank you so much everyone!!**

**=]**


End file.
